memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Barclay
Lieutenant Reginald "Reg" Endicott Barclay III was a highly talented Starfleet systems diagnostic engineer. He often appeared to be nervous and lacking in confidence, stammering profusely, and was known to be reclusive and extremely introverted. As a result of these traits, some of his shipmates – during his service aboard the – began to refer to him as "Broccoli." Starfleet career While Barclay was attending Starfleet Academy, he was repeatedly noted as having a history of seclusive tendencies. Despite this, Barclay was also recorded as serving competently in Starfleet for years. Before 2366, he was assigned to the , aboard which his ratings were satisfactory. Shortly prior to Barclay's transfer to the Enterprise-D, the Zhukov s commanding officer, Captain Gleason, spoke quite highly of Barclay to the other vessel's crew. ( ) The Enterprise-D Barclay's transfer to the Enterprise-D, on which he thereafter served as a lieutenant junior grade, was in 2366. ( ) During a Borg incursion in 2366–2367, Barclay worked on repairs with Sherman after the Enterprise s crew made an unsuccessful attempt to destroy the invading Borg cube by emitting a burst of energy from their ship's deflector dish. ( ) Following an encounter with an alien probe in 2367, Barclay's IQ was raised to somewhere between 1200 and 1450. Unknown to him, the probe's creators (known as the Cytherians) caused this so that he would bring the Enterprise to them, as was their custom of researching new races. During the time he possessed his enhanced intellect, Barclay was more confident, outgoing and sure of himself, even correcting a holographic representation of Albert Einstein on the holodeck. The Cytherians later had him create a subspace distortion which brought the Enterprise to them, and although he was later returned to normal, Barclay did retain a bit of the confidence and intelligence this experience gave him. ( ) In 2369, Barclay assisted Alexander Rozhenko with writing a holodeck program, set in Deadwood, South Dakota during the Ancient West. Barclay included a prostitute in the simulation that Worf did not appreciate. ( ) Barclay's tenure aboard the Enterprise-D continued in 2370. At one point in that year, a newly diagnosed illness was named Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, in his honor. ( ) Jupiter Station In 2371, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station and worked as part of the original holo-engineering team in Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory, testing the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. ( ) The Enterprise-E Barclay transfered aboard the new prior to the Battle of Sector 001, in 2373. He traveled into the past with the rest of the crew to April 4th, 2063, the day before First Contact, where he met the noted inventor Doctor Zefram Cochrane. Barclay helped Cochrane repair the Phoenix warp ship after a Borg attack, obtaining – from Geordi La Forge – approval for and input on a makeshift component that Barclay and other engineers from the Enterprise intended to replace the Pheonix s warp plasma conduit, which had been damaged in the assault. ( ) The Pathfinder Project In 2376, Barclay was assigned to the Pathfinder Project at Starfleet's Communications Research Center, endeavoring to return the starship to the Alpha Quadrant from the distant Delta Quadrant. To assist in this goal, Barclay made a holographic recreation of the starship and its crew where he could experiment with different solutions. In 2377, Barclay, with the assistance of this simulation of the USS Voyager, devised the idea of directing a tachyon beam towards an approaching Class B itinerant pulsar, thus generating an artificial micro-wormhole. This wormhole could then be directed towards Voyager's likely locations and used to communicate with it. Unfortunately, Commander Peter Harkins turned down his idea as impractical. However, Barclay was unable to contain his enthusiasm about the idea, and interrupted an inspection of the research facility by Admiral Paris with a incoherent explanation of his idea. This prompted Harkins to send Barclay home for the rest of the day. Barclay disobeyed, instead returning to his simulation to refine his ideas. When Harkins later discovered Barclay and his simulation he feared that Barclay had suffered a relapse of his holo-addiction, and suspended him pending a psychological evaluation. Barclay was unable to accept this and first appealed to Admiral Paris, then broke into the CRC. He attempted to to activate his plan of using the MIDAS array to communicate with the real ship, but was discovered. To prevent being interupted, he activated the holographic recreations of Voyager, and used the crew to protect and assist him. Just as Harkins used a simulated warp core breach to end the program, the real Captain Kathryn Janeway hailed the Communications Center from the Delta Quadrant, having received Barclay's message – finally, two-way communication had been established with the ship, albeit briefly, allowing transmission of ship's logs, research data and a personal message for Tom Paris from his father. Later, Voyager s crew, toasted their unmet hero who had established the link, christening Barclay an honorary crewmember. ( ) Later that year, Barclay returned to Jupiter Station with Voyager s EMH, who had been transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant using the MIDAS Array connection. Doctor Zimmerman had been diagnosed with acute sub-cellular degradation and The Doctor had developed a procedure to counteract it. Zimmerman initially refused The Doctor's help but, with help from Counselor Troi (whom Barclay had contacted), they managed to get him to see it was the best course of action in order to save his life. ( ) In 2377, Barclay discovered that an acquaintance of his, Leosa, had been using him to gain information on Voyager and the Pathfinder project. It turned out the information she had obtained was sold to a group of Ferengi who had used it to alter a holographic transmission Barclay sent to Voyager, with instructions to kill the crew and reprogram the shields to withstand a geodesic fold they had created between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. Their plan was to steal the Borg technology in Seven of Nine's body, which they knew was worth a fortune in latinum, but Barclay, with the help of Counselor Troi, fooled them into abandoning their plan, thereby saving Voyager. ( ) In 2378, Barclay informed Admiral Paris about a holonovel called Photons Be Free (which The Doctor was in the process of writing) that had been released early and become popular in thousands of holosuites. Barclay was later present during The Doctor's hearing to decide his rights as a hologram. ( ) Later that year, Barclay was on duty at the Communications Center when long-range sensors detected a Borg transwarp conduit opening, just outside the Sol system. He quickly reported this information to several visiting Admirals, Paris among them, as another Borg attack was feared. When a Borg sphere emerged from the transwarp conduit but soon exploded to reveal Voyager, Barclay was one of the first to welcome the starship's crew home. ( ) Medical and psychological record Barclay suffered from severe transporter phobia, although he later overcame this psychological barrier. ( ) He was additionally a hypochondriac and was prone to self-diagnosis; he once thought himself to have transporter psychosis and, on another occasion, he believed himself to have Terellian Death Syndrome. In 2370, Barclay (in common with the rest of the Enterprise-D's crew) became affected when a treatment for the mild illness Urodelan flu – provided by Doctor Beverly Crusher – activated a recessive gene in the crew, causing them to mutate into their former stages of evolution. Temporarily, Barclay transformed into a spider-like creature. He was the first known patient of the disorder and it was following his recovery that the decision was made, by Dr. Crusher, to name the newly discovered illness in his honor. ( ) Struggle with holo-addiction The Enterprise-D Sometime prior to 2366, Barclay began to suffer from holo-addiction, becoming addicted to the fantasy worlds and stories the holodeck could create. This addiction continued after he transferred to the Enterprise-D, aboard which he had a tendency to spend more time inside the holodeck – where he was more confident and comfortable – than in real social situations. Unlike in normal holoprograms, Barclay used the likenesses of the Enterprise s senior staff to create unusual scenarios wherein he was the hero. One of his programs was an exact recreation of the Enterprise-D, in which he commonly argued and back-chatted senior officers without fear of any consequences. In one holodeck session, he threw the holographic representation of Geordi La Forge across Ten Forward and threatened First Officer William Riker, in an attempt to impress the holographic Deanna Troi. Another recreation of Barclay's was entitled "Barclay Program 15". In this scenario, he engaged in sword fights with "The Three Musketeers" (holograms that resembled Jean-Luc Picard, Geordi La Forge and Data), romanced the "Goddess of Empathy" (a representation of Deanna Troi) and relaxed with a hologram of Beverly Crusher. Barclay had also created an effigy of William Riker that was an extremely short, bumbling swordsman. It wasn't long before the crew discovered what Barclay had been doing in the holodeck. Commander Riker was particularly annoyed with him and wanted to delete all programs in which he had used the crew's physical appearances. Counselor Troi objected – as it gave them valuable insight into what was troubling Barclay – but she soon became equally angry, upon seeing the recreation of herself. Barclay managed to overcome his addiction with the help of Geordi La Forge. When the Enterprise was in danger of flying herself apart, due to an invidium infection of the computer systems, La Forge encouraged Barclay's imagination and it was he who discovered the infection, which led to the situation being controlled. After a few words from La Forge, Barclay returned to the holodeck and deleted all of his holoprograms but one: Barclay Program 9. ( ) Pathfinder In 2376, Barclay became obsessed with the attempts to return Voyager from the Delta Quadrant. It was due to this obsession that he expressed an interest in becoming involved in the Pathfinder Project. Barclay became dangerously close to suffering a re-lapse of his holo-addiction later that year, when he used the program that recreated the crew of Voyager. His condition returned following his creation of the program; even though it originally began as a tool to test different theories on how to contact the stranded ship, he quickly came to regard the program as another sanctuary, away from the real world. The program was only semi-accurate; the duplicates of Voyager s crew all really liked and heavily relied upon him because of his programming. They responded to Barclay as though he was their best friend. He joked with Harry Kim, played poker with the senior staff, enjoyed hoverball with Tom Paris, and assisted B'Elanna Torres with warp core calibrations. He even got a massage from The Doctor, on one occasion. Barclay once told Deanna Troi that he slept better in his holographic quarters than he ever did in his apartment. The fascination with Voyager that Barclay had developed, as well as his unauthorized interactions with the holographic crew, expedited his dismissal from the Pathfinder Project, upon Commander Harkins discovering the fixation. Once Barclay used the program to prove his theory correct, the time he spent in the Voyager simulation dwindled, along with his need for the holodeck. ( ) Personal relationships Geordi La Forge Geordi La Forge was intially Barclay's superior officer on the Enterprise-D. When he first came aboard, LaForge remarked that Barclay was "always late, never gives his best effort, just slides by", though after being instructed by Captain Picard to find a way to integrate him into the crew, La Forge began to encourage Barclay and praise him on his efforts. On the subject of his holo-addiction, La Forge tried to make Barclay feel as though he could interact with the crew and didn't have to confine himself to the holodeck. Barclay once said that he thought La Forge was the most real to him of any of the crew. Eventually, La Forge came to respect him for his technical knowledge and Barclay became a valued part of the Enterprise engineering crew. ( ) This cooperation carried over to the Enterprise-E, where Barclay continued to serve under La Forge. When the ship traveled back in time to 2063, Barclay's meeting with Zefram Cochrane was supervised by La Forge. ( ) Lewis Zimmerman Barclay first met Lewis Zimmerman while working on development of the EMH Mark I in 2371. The two of them later developed a mutual respect for one another. When Voyager s EMH was transmitted from the Delta Quadrant in 2377, it was partly down to Barclay's ingenuity that caused Zimmerman to accept The Doctor's help, as Zimmerman initially refused. Barclay had implanted an algorithm in The Doctor's matrix which caused it to purposely degrade, forcing Zimmerman to fix it. In doing so, he developed a friendship and respect for The Doctor. When Zimmerman believed he was reaching the end stage of his terminal illness, he even included Barclay in his last will and testament, giving him his collection of holographic art which included the "Woman in Four Dimensions" piece. In addition, he also requested that Starfleet allow Barclay to complete his Trojan Horse Project as he trusted him to be the only engineer that would get it done. ( ) Deanna Troi Barclay met Counselor Troi during his time on the Enterprise-D and quickly developed an attraction to her, even going as far as to use her image in one of his holoprograms featuring her as his lover. ( ) Barclay's feelings for her soon became merely professional respect, however, and she continued to provide support to him in the form of counseling and friendship. ( ) In 2376, at Barclay's request, she visited him to discuss his feelings toward his new assignment at Starfleet's Communications Research Center. He opened up to her, noting that work at the CRC was nothing like on the Enterprise, where there was a feeling of family. ( ) As a favor for Barclay, she even asked Captain Jean-Luc Picard for leave from the Enterprise to convince Lewis Zimmerman to accept treatment from Voyager s EMH and assisted Barclay with a rouse to disrupt The Doctor's programming, saying, "Traditional therapy wasn't getting them anywhere." ( ) In 2377, she again helped Barclay by influencing him to realize that Leosa was using him to gain information on Voyager, encouraging him to report it to his superiors. Subsequently, the Ferengi plot to capture Seven of Nine failed. Troi later invited him on a double date with her and Commander Riker, and a real teacher friend of his called Maril, as a way for him to get out and meet people. ( ) The Doctor Barclay first met the The Doctor when he took him to Jupiter Station to help Dr. Zimmerman, though the two had previously corresponded thanks to the communication system he developed using the MIDAS Array. It was Barclay who had informed The Doctor of Zimmerman's illness, and it was he who initially convinced him to stay and treat Zimmerman, even when he refused all help. ( ) When Voyager received the altered Barclay hologram, it was indeed The Doctor who first realized something was wrong with the program, stating the real Barclay never exhibited rude and careless traits as he had observed in the hologram. ( ) During The Doctor's hearing to decide his rights as a hologram, Barclay defended him, recounting how he had "travelled half-way across the galaxy" to care for Dr. Zimmerman. He compared it to a son showing his "old man" what he had become so he could be proud of him. When it was ruled that The Doctor had the right to control his own work, Barclay congratulated him. ( ) Peter Harkins Commander Peter Harkins was Barclay's superior officer on the Pathfinder Project. He once invited Barclay to dinner with his wife, Angie, and her sister, with the aim of setting the two up on a date though Barclay refused, preferring to concentrate on his work. Although he believed Barclay to be a competent engineer, he was skeptical of some of his theories, in part due to Barclay's history. When Barclay developed the idea to use the MIDAS Array to create an artificial singularity to Voyager, Harkins dismissed it as a "cock-eyed theory" that only existed in his head and ordered him to abandon the idea. However, determined to prove his theory right, Barclay bypassed Harkins, going straight to Admiral Paris. This caused whatever personal relationship they had to deteriorate. Harkins was the one who later discovered Barclay had recreated the Voyager crew on the holodeck. He believed he had been a friend to Barclay by allowing him some leeway but, upon finding him there and realizing his past history with holo-addiction, he pulled him off the project and told him to get counseling. Barclay initially followed Harkins' instructions and went home, where he talked about the situation with Deanna Troi. Later the same night, he decided to disobey Harkins' orders by breaking into the Pathfinder lab and accessing the MIDAS Array in an attempt to prove this theory correct. When Harkins discovered Barclay in the lab, he ordered security to apprehend him, but Barclay activated the Voyager scenario and locked out all holodeck controls. He continued with this plan to send a message to Voyager from within the simulation and used the holographic characters to stop the security officers. Harkins eventually managed to corner him by initiating a warp core breach in the simulation, forcing Barclay to close it down. Harkins then arrested Barclay for breaking into the lab and using equipment without authorization. But before the security officers could take him away, a message came through from Voyager; Barclay's plan had worked. Harkins subsequently apologized for doubting him. ( ) After Barclay tried to send his hologram to Voyager, he became obsessed with finding the reason why it had failed to reach them, even blaming the Borg and the Romulans of intercepting the message. It was Harkins who ordered him to take a week's leave and to return when he was more focused and relaxed. Barclay initially objected to the idea but Harkins forced the issue, reminding him that he was his superior. He did, however, offer to ask his cousin to allow Barclay to stay in a Malaysian beach house she owned, though Barclay refused, preferring to seek out Deanna Troi's help instead. ( ) Cats Barclay had a deep affection for cats and, for some reason, the cats returned this affection. Spot, Data's pet cat, found only her owner and the lieutenant to be suitable for her mercurial tastes. ( ) Though Barclay had never physically met Neelix, he did name his cat for him, suggesting at least some level of respect or admiration. He even programmed his Voyager simulation to have the Talaxian purr. ( ) Zefram Cochrane One of Barclay's idols was Zefram Cochrane and, upon their meeting in 2063, Barclay was thrilled at the opportunity to shake Cochrane's hand. In fact, Barclay was so excited about the encounter that La Forge found himself having to remind Barclay to calm down and continue his work, after the meeting. ( ) The Enterprise crew Due to his nervousness and lack of confidence, many members of the Enterprise crew referred to him as "Broccoli", a play on the name Barclay, coined by Wesley Crusher. Captain Picard soon put an end to it and it was because of him and Geordi LaForge's encouragement that Barclay's confidence began to increase. The crew soon came to realize he was as important as anyone else on the ship. ( ) In 2375, Lieutenant Commander Worf and Chief O'Brien specifically mentioned nobody could forget Barclay when remembering old friends on the Enterprise. He was remembered by O'Brien and Worf most for his extravagant "Three Musketeers" programs he invited the crew to join him in. ( ) Romances Barclay had a series of unsuccessful romantic affiliations, primarily due to his nervous nature – something which caused him to focus more on his work than anything else. Despite this, Barclay did begin to pursue a relationship with Hope, the step sister of Peter Harkins, in mid-2376. Their romance did not last very long, however. Barclay began to see Leosa by early 2377. When this relationship turned out to be a ruse – a ploy by her to gain information on Voyager – Barclay decided not to pursue another relationship. He was then introduced to Maril, a teacher and friend of William Riker, by Deanna Troi, who unified them in an attempt to help Barclay. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines *In 2404 of an alternate timeline, Barclay managed to stop stuttering (although his stammering resurfaced when he was caught in a lie). He held the rank of commander and became a teacher at Starfleet Academy, teaching a class about the Borg. Barclay later helped Admiral Janeway in an attempt to travel back in time and return Voyager to Earth sooner than had been done by the vessel's crew. ( ) Holograms Barclay has been holographically duplicated on at least two occasions: *In 2371, the USS''Voyager'' encountered a subspace anomaly which caused a feedback surge through The Doctor's holographic matrix, generating a holographic hallucination. Among the projections created was one of Lieutenant Barclay, who insisted the EMH was Doctor Lewis Zimmerman and that Voyager was merely a simulation he had been running at Jupiter Station. Eventually, the crew of Voyager successfully managed to extract The Doctor's program and deactivate the hallucination. ( ) *Barclay created a holographic duplicate designed to be transmitted to the starship Voyager, where it could aid them in their trip home to Earth. In its first transmission, it was intercepted and reprogrammed as part of a profit scheme devised by three Ferengi, but their plan was ultimately discovered by Barclay himself and the hologram was deactivated. ( ) Memorable quotes "You know, the people that I create in there are m... more real to me than anyone I meet out here. Except... maybe you, Commander." "I need you out here, Reg – now more than ever." : - Barclay and Geordi LaForge, on his addiction to the holodeck. ( ) "Mr. Barclay! Everyone's still trying to figure out exactly how you did it." "Well, it... it just occurred to me that I could set up a frequency harmonic between the deflector and the shield grid, using the warp field generator as a power flow anti-attenuator, and that, of course, naturally created an amplification of the inherent energy output. ''" "''Uh-huh, I see that...." : - William Riker and Barclay, after the latter officer increased the Enterprise s shield strength to three hundred percent. ( ) "I've lost myself, Deanna." "Lost yourself?" "In ''Voyager. I've become obsessed... with Voyager." : - '''Barclay' and Deanna Troi, on the Pathfinder project. ( ) "Dr. Cochrane, I know this sounds silly, but could I shake your hand? reluctantly shakes it Oh! Thank you, Doctor! You have no idea what an honor it is to work with you on this project!" "Reg..." "I never thought I would ever meet the man who invented warp drive! I..." "Reg!" "Hmm...? Oh! Yes, of course. I'm sorry...." : - Barclay and Geordi LaForge, after meeting Zefram Cochrane. ( ) "He traveled half-way across the galaxy to care for Lewis Zimmerman, the man who created his program. It was like a son who wanted to show his father what he'd become, so the old man would be proud of him. And if you ask me, he was." : - Barclay, defending The Doctor as a sentient being. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** (as a hologram) ** ** ** ** ** Barclay is additionally referenced in , , and . Background information *Barclay was played by actor Dwight Schultz. At the time of his casting, Schultz had been a Star Trek fan for a long time, and had asked Rick Berman to consider him if the right part came along. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 196) *According to an early script for "Hollow Pursuits," the character was originally named Endicott Reginald Barclay III, but the first and middle names were later switched. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/169.txt *At the age of 43, Dwight Schultz was one of the oldest actors to portray a junior officer, making his first appearance as Barclay holding the rank of lieutenant junior grade. In the actual US Navy, upon which Starfleet ranks are mostly based, lieutenants are normally in their early 20s with only prior enlisted (or "mustang" officers) holding this rank beyond the age of 30. Apocrypha *In Peter David's novel Imzadi, Barclay is involuntarily cured of his holo-addiction in 2368, when an aged Admiral Riker, having used the Guardian of Forever to travel back in time and prevent the death of Counselor Troi, materializes in the past on the holodeck during one of Barclay's adventures. Disguising his presence by claiming to be an automatic system programmed to activate if Reg used his holoprograms again, Admiral Riker instructs Reg to shut the program down. Reg is so intimidated by the Admiral that he decides never to use the holodeck again. This is inconsistent, however, with the Voyager storyline. *In Greg Cox's The Q Continuum trilogy, Barclay discovers that the bio-neural gel packs used in the ''Enterprise''-E are capable of absorbing the psionic energy of the galactic barrier, prompting him to suggest that the crew channel the resulting energy into the Enterprise s shields so that they can increase the time that they can remain in the barrier during an attempt to hide from the Calamarain. *In Diane Duane's novel Dark Mirror, Lieutenant Commander Barclay is Captain Picard's chief bodyguard in the mirror universe. While masquerading as his mirror universe counterpart, Picard notes that Barclay's "slightly crazed creativity" has been redirected, replacing his quirkiness with a more hard-edged sense of danger. Picard promises Mirror Barclay a promotion, but he is killed before this can happen. Upon returning to his own universe, Picard achieves a sort of symmetry by noting a special commendation on the "real" Barclay's record, as a reward for the extra work he has been putting in. *In the Strange New Worlds short story, The Naked Truth, which is set in 2370, Captain Picard orders Barclay to lead his first away mission, installing a new generator core in a space station in the Tarvo system. However, Barclay and his team soon end up fighting for their lives in a Vorel trap. *Barclay also appears in the John Vornholt novels, ''Gemworld'', Book One and ''Gemworld'', Book Two, as a crewmember on the Enterprise-E in 2375. *In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II, set in 2380, Barclay serves as temporary chief engineer on the Enterprise-E. *In the Kirsten Beyer novel, Full Circle, Barclay is assigned to the USS Galen, which has been fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, an expeditionary force sent to explore the Delta Quadrant. The novel takes place in the year 2381. External links * * * de:Reginald Barclay fr:Reginald Barclay it:Reginald Barclay ja:レジナルド・バークレー nl:Reginald Barclay es:Reginald Barclay Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald